Long Road to Recovery
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Rei has been homeless for a month. Ming Ming and Oliver find him in a terrible state, they look after him and become his closest friends. Ming Ming falls in love with Rei, but will the enemies of his past be out to ruin his life yet further? ReiXMingMing!
1. Chapter 1

Rei sat slumped in an alley way. a tattered and torn trenchcoat covered his usual attire, which was also ripped in places.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Rei said aloud to himself. "How quickly a teenager can be on top of the world and fall back to the gutter within the space of a month"

He pulled Driger out of his pocket, it was the only thing he had left of his life now. He had fallen apart, he was a broken man now. He would now repeatedly kick himself (Mentally not literally) blaming himself for what happened to him in his life, though it was not his fault. He then began to think over in his head how it all fell apart, he remembered it all as it was all he had now.

"Like it was yesterday" Rei sighed to himself as in his mind, time rewound itself.

"Rei... Rei... REI, stop spacing out on me!" Snapped Mariah, Rei was in a dazed state. He was not feeling well and was rather dizzy, the urge to vomit was kicking at him internally. He did not want to throw up on her, but he was now coughing and spluttering as Mariah kept on going on and on and on.

"You've not paid attention to word i've said so pay atten..." Mariah then shrieked as Rei choked, he then eventually let it all go. He could not help it. She was now covered head to toe in a days worth of food.

"Ma..Mariah, I'm so sorry, ive been trying to not throw up all day and I choked on it" He tried to explain, but Mariah just dashed inside. Lee then quickly stormed over to him

"What the hell Rei!" Lee shouted at him, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Look lee, I've been sick all day and I've forced it down, but I choked on it and it just shot out" Rei defended.

"Well you could of moved jackass!" Lee shouted as he struck Rei in his eye. Rei fell to the ground, recoiling in pain.

"If your gonna be like that to a fellow White tiger, then you pay the price" Smirked Kevin.

"Is that so?" Said Rei in pain. "Then I'm no longer a White Tiger! You guys dont want me here, never did. Im gone!" He shouted as he got himself up from the ground and ran away.

He had saved up enough money to get a flight to Japan. He took the one that flew two days after his little bout with his so-called friends, he then arrived in Japan at twelve in the afternoon. He felt more relaxed an calm after not having to look at Lee's face for two solid days, now he could go and see Tyson and the gang. The gang now consisting of Tyson, Kenny and Hilary. Max had gone back to America to be with Hilary and Kai had headed off to parts unknown.

He took a deep breath and walked around the back of Tyson's house, to his horror, Lee and Mariah had already got there. It seemed they took a flight a day before he did.

"Ah, now you ask the jerk yourself now" Said Mariah seeming satisfied, pointing an accusing finger at Rei.

"REI!" Shouted Tyson. "How could you assault your own friends? That's disgusting!"

"Tyson, don't believe them. It's not true, I never laid a finger on either of them. As a matter of fact, Lee laid his hands on me!" He removed a bandage that was taped around his eye, as he did not want people seeing his injury. His eye was still swollen.

"Well the Rei, it seems you've turned into a liar as well!" Shouted Tyson again as he pointed an accusing finger at Rei, in the same manner as Mariah.

"Oh come now Tyson, do you really think i'd do that?"

"Yes I could!"

The nerve of this guy! He hears a fake story and obviously bought it, being the damn fool that he was.

"I don't wanna be around you Rei, get lost!" Tyson finished off as he pointed in the direction of the exit.

"Gladly" Rei said coldly as he walked off. But what he did not hear was what Kenny and Hilary had to say.

"Tyson! Be rational and not a complete idiot!" Shouted Hilary in his face. "You did not even hear his side of the story!"

"Yeah Tyson, that was out of order" Said Kenny, who was cleaning his specs with his shirt.

Meanwhile, Rei was halfway towards the beystadium when he heard pacing footsteps and the whirring of beyblades. When he reacted, it was too late. Lee and Mariah had sent their Beyblades after Rei. Galux slashed at Rei's right arm, leaving a massive scar. Galion just slashed at his legs and ankles. Rei collapsed in a heap on the ground as Galux and Galion returned to their owners.

"Same time tomorrow?" Lee said with a slight bit of poshness in his accent.

"Definatly" Smirked Mariah as they walked away victoriously.

After and hour of being out cold, Rei finally awoke on a cold hard floor. He was still in the same spot as before, not one person had come over to help him. He crawled over to a lamp post and used it to haul himself up. He staggered aimlessly through the streets for hours, it was soon dark.  
>He wandered into an alleyway, which was not a good idea. A gang was hangout there and saw Rei, and began to administer a beat down. Rei tried his best to fend off the attackers, but there was too many and he was exhausted. They hit him with whatever they could find, including an iron pole.<p>

"Not so tough now are you" Smirkd an attacker as they all left.

Rei could barely move, with his last ounce of strength he managed to sit up against the wall. Instead of slipping into unconciousness, he just slept instead. He awoke in the morning, he got to his feet and found that the gang had stolen his money. He was now penniless and homeless, no one to watch out for him in this weakened state. He saw a tattered trench coat on a dumpster, he whipped it on as it was winter and he needed to store all the warmth in him as he could.

He now stops thinking about it now, it now the present day, he's been homeless for a month. No one called, aside from the fact his phone was now dead. No one even bothered to come and find him. He sighed

"No one cares, well. I guess I'll have to find some food" He said weakly as he stood up. It was becoming a mammoth task to walk for hours and also stand up due to a lack of food and water. He stepped out of the alleyway into the January night. He stumbled, but someone caught him, or more correctly, two people caught him. He squinted a bit to improve his vision, he could not belive who it was.

"Ming Ming? Oliver?" He question weakly. They only nodded. He then just collapsed in a heap on the floor. Ming Ming gasped in horror. Oliver was on the verge of panicking, but stayed calm as he slung Rei over his shoulder

"We need to get him to my house sharpish!" He said to Ming Ming as he picked up his pace and ran. Ming Ming ran behind him looking at Rei's weak face

"Oh Rei" She said as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Please hang in there"

Chapter 2 coming soon! What do you think of it folks. R&R if you like, I wanna know your thoughts! Thanks for taking the time to read this as well :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lian: Hey everybody, this is the author speaking (Yes that is my real name XD)

Ming Ming: I think they can see that, they did click on this story after all. Hope you all enjoy this story guys.

Lian: Where is Oliver? He's supposed to do the disclaimer

Oliver: Here I am! Now, Spinster-Magic95 does not own Beyblade or any of it's chracters. In a parrallel universe he may, but here he only owns the plot of this story, his account, his laptop and his own insanity.

Lian: Right you are Oli! Now enjoy the story readers

* * *

><p>Rei rolled from his front onto his back.<p>

"Wait a second" He thought to himself. "Was concrete actually this comfy?" Little did he know he was sleeping on a bed, a very comfortable bed.  
>He tried to open his eyes, but they tried to remain shut. After a wrestling match between his eyeballs and his eyelids, they eventually opened, albeit rather slowly. His vision was blurred for a moment, all he could see was blue and green moving around.<p>

"Ugh" He groaned as he slowly sat up. "What the hell is going on?" His vision then began to clear and he saw Oliver and Ming Ming at the foot of the bed, smiling back at him.

"Rei, your awake!" Said Ming Ming excitedly.

"Ming Ming, you've changed slightly" Said Rei, his observation was right. Ming Ming still looked like the cute popstar that she was, except over the months and had gotten taller by a couple of inches.

"Thanks for noticing, Rei" Said Ming Ming, who managed to fight back a blush.

"Glad we found you when we did Rei, I don't think you would have lasted any longer if we didn't" Said Oliver with a relieved look on his face.

"Oliver was more worried than I was" Ming Ming said as she finally blushed. "He was up for most of the night hoping you'd wake up, I managed to calm him down and get him to sleep. You know. Oliver, you sleep like a log"

"And I roll like one too" He said as Rei laughed, it was the first time in a month the he had laughed at something funny, he had only been laughing at himself.

"Thanks guys, it's very kind of you to let me stay the night" Said Rei.

"Your not just staying the night" Said Oliver with a smile on his face. "Your staying until you can get back on your feet again"

"R-really?" Said Rei suprised. "Are you sure it's not gonna be a problem?"

"No not at all, you are sleeping in a room that no one uses, so it's perfectly alright" Oliver replied. Rei smiled back at him

"Thanks, Oliver" He said grinning wider. He then quickly looked around the room and ran his hand across his chest. "Hey, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, those tattered ones you were wearing? Ming Ming threw them out, I've got some spare clothes for you" Oliver answered as he pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. "I kept the jacket for you, as that's not exactly that beaten up. I'll try and stitch it back together for you"

"Thanks, Oliver. I think you should both step outside the room for a second, I'm gonna put these clothes on"

"Will do" Said Oliver as he dragged Ming Ming with him against her wishes.

"You actually wanna see him get dressed? That's kinda odd" Said Oliver quietly as he shut the door behind him. This made Ming Ming blush even more than she did earlier, she decided to evade the question.

"I just hope he finds his feet and gets back on the right track" She said, hoping to change the subject.

"Ming Ming, this is Rei Kon were talking about here, he will find his feet and be back to his normal self before you know it" Said Oliver smiling.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" Said Rei as he answered the door. He was wearing a black jeans with a silver belt buckle on it, his old shoes were now replaced by black trainers with white soles. He a white long-sleeved undershirt with a plain blood red T-shirt over the top of it and was also given a pair of purple fingerless gloves.

"Rather cool if you ask me" Said Oliver, giving him the thumbs up sign.

"I'll say" Said Ming Ming in an accidental flirting voice, she managed to correct her tone before he noticed it. "You look rather stylish"

"Thanks guys" Said Rei, slightly blushing because of Ming Ming's comment. This made her giggle internally like a hyperactive schoolgirl who's crush actually called her.

"They both like each other it seems" Oliver thought to himself. "Best let them find their own way into love, I'll leave them be"

Rei shook himself out of his thoughts and looked out of a nearby window.

"It's a lovely day outside" He said as Oliver stood next to him, also looking out of the window.

"Yeah, it certainly is" Oliver answered as he drummed his fingers against the glass.

"Fancy going outside?" Asked Rei.

"Not without eating your not" Chuckled Oliver.

"Very true, pal. Lets go get some breakfast shall we?"

"Lets hurry up then" Smiled Ming Ming. "Im starving"

"Are you the female Tyson?" Asked Oliver jokingly, he and Rei laughed. Ming Ming, who got the joke, laughed with them

"Now lets get something to eat" Smiled Rei.

"Glad to see I still have friends" Rei thought to himself as he smiled wider as they proceeded down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Oliver: Hey that was alright.<p>

Lian: Thanks Oliver.

Oliver: Never knew Ming Ming dreams of perving on Rei.

Ming Ming: Hey! dont you start mister or I'll tell the world of your secret

Oliver: And with that, I'll shut up

Rei: Chapter three coming soon, rate and review guys!


End file.
